Perfect Aim
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: "Let's make a bet." Marvel said. Clove turned around to face him, her voice aggitated. "What?" "If you miss the target, you have to kiss me," She laughed at the idea, "Your on!"


Perfect Aim

She was known all over District 2 for her skills. The way she handled a knife, how she never missed a target, how she smiled when she caused someone pain. She was unforgettable. Yet her name was almost happy, like a golden poppy flower that blossomed in spring. Her name was Clove.

Clove stood completely still, breathing in and out as she waited for the moving targets to come to a brief stop. She waited.

One second.

Two second.

The target stopped moving and this was her chance. She pulled her arm back and with a swift flick of the wrist caused the short knife to go whizzing through the air.

"Good shot," She heard a relaxed voice from behind, the boy from District 1, Marvel. Clove ignored his presents and picked up another knife (mainly just to show off) and waited for the right moment. She raised her toned arm, the knife at the edge of her fingers, and at the split second before she threw it Marvel spoke. "Let's make a bet."

Clove breathed in a little agitated, "What?" He smiled down at her. "If you miss the targets heart, you have to kiss me," Cloves clouded green eyes widened in shock, she'd never kissed anyone. Every boy back in District 2 was too busy training and far too big and muscular for her taste. But Marvel, he was moderately cute, his big brown eyes so calm and his face full of joy even in such a place as the Hunger Games. No! Clove screamed at herself mentally, she wouldn't have to kiss Marvel because she wouldn't miss. It wasn't possible.

She smiled at the challenge, "You're on."

Marvel handed her one of the largest knives on the table, about the same size as her forearm and felt heavy in her hand. With cautious fingers she rolled the knife around in her palm, sliding her finger over the cold bade and rubbing the leather handle. "Are you ever going to throw it or am I going to have to get you two a hotel room?" Marvel teased, folding his nicely built arms. Clove looked him up and down trying to seem tough and cocky. She cleared her throat and focused on the moving targets. They began to move in slow motion as she controlled her breathing, clearing her thoughts. Loosening the grip on the knife she pulled her arm back and at the moment it slipped out her hand Marvel laughed, "Or maybe I should get us a room,"

The knife landed in the targets neck. She had missed. This- this wasn't possible. She snapped her neck to face him "You distracted me! I _never_ miss," Marvel just smiled an adorable smile and pulled Clove to him. "Well I guess I got lucky then," He leaned in, lifting her chin with a gentle hand. He stopped an inch from her lips to look at her, seeing her misty eyes in a state of fear and excitement. He smiled at her expression and kissed her.

In Clove's mind she had planned to pull back immediately, but something about the way he caressed her face, the way his hand gingerly yet firmly held her waist, the way he smiled as the kiss got deeper. It all changed her mind. This was her first kiss and something inside her stirred- she was enjoying it. Her innocent self was clueless on what to do but the urges she felt she couldn't stop. She reached up with nimble hands and gripped the collar of his training uniform, pulling him closer to her, smirking as he laughed at her eagerness.

Marvel pulled back too soon and Clove wasn't ready for it to end. Her pink lips still parted and her eyes still closed, still imagining, reliving the moment in her head. He looked down at her, seeing her so out of it from her regular strong façade. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "That wasn't _so _bad?" he teased, stroking her face. She still had her eyes closed and softly breathed. "No. It was nice-," She immediately stopped herself and snapped out of her day dream, "Yes! It was bad. _Horrible_! It will never happen again," She growled coldly, pushing away from him. Marvel just looked at her and smirked, "Okay, redo the shot." "Fine! Just don't distract me," She said annoyed, walking back over to the table. "But all I do is stand here," He said coming up behind her, sneaking his hands around her waist, "Maybe that's the problem," She said picking up a medium length knife. "Would you prefer me to stand in your bedroom?" he teased. Clove quietly laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, lightly shoving him away so she could focus.

She gathered her thoughts, reminding herself of the pride she would bring to her family who hated her, waving to all her fans once she won the Games, being crowned Victor alone was enough to make her smile. But the thought of Marvel's lips on hers, the way he made her feel, how relaxed he was and yet how strong. He wasn't enough for her to forget why she was there. She was there to win, and that meant killing everybody else, but she saw no harm in having some fun before killing him.

I am a killer. There is no love for me in this game. Or maybe there is?

She aimed at the target and with a hasty flick threw the knife.

Ping.

At the same time her and Marvel watched as the knife gleamed in the dim lighting of the training center. It had landed in the lung. Not the heart like they had discussed. He smiled.

Clove looked up at him "You made me nervous!" her voice was little childish. Marvels smile grew even bigger, becoming cockier. "uh-huh" he breathed, pulling her closer. He leaned down and looked at her, admiring her beauty. The way her nose had a soft edge to it, how the freckles sprinkled under her mysteriously glowing eyes, how her hair was always so glossy and straight in a pony tail. Clove couldn't take it anymore; she went in for the kiss.

And maybe Marvel didn't know or maybe he did. But Clove missed that shot on purpose.

* * *

*Finally finished my Clove/Marvel. Very popular, and I have to say I see why. I LOVE THEM! Hope you like it, well hope you love it and please review. Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.


End file.
